Fight with the unknown
by It's in me08
Summary: basically it buffy meeting the power rangers and saving the world against a new enemy that has teamed up with rita and zedd.


It's in me08

"Fight wit the unknown"

The Rangers are sent to Angel Grove by Zordon to meet Buffy. The Rangers and Buffy are responsible for saving the world together against the new enemy in town drake, who has teamed up with Rita and Zedd. The new evil team is ready to destroy the Rangers, Buffy, and the world.

2nd season of MMPR with old rangers Zack, and Jason. I think the 3rd season of Buffy with Cordelia, and Wesley as Buffy's watcher. Along with Xander and Willow.

I do not own the power rangers or buffy,butI wishI did. I'd be rich!

The Power Rangers, and Guys keep your guard up, Zordon told us to be aware.

Kim: Aware of what? Sunnydale is just like angel Grove but without Rita and Zedd trying to take control of it every single day. I like this town it's peaceful and quiet.

Billy: Well maybe but why would Zordon sends us down here if it wasn't so peaceful and quiet?"Beep, beep, beep"

Kim: Yeah Zordon?

Zordon: Rangers I have found a disturbance brewing in Sunnydales memorial cemetery. Go quickly but be cautious and safe. May the power protect you.

Tommy: Alight guys, let's go!

Vampire: Come out, come out wherever you are slayer. I promise this will hurt a lot.

Slayer: I'm so afraid of the big bad vamp that's gonna eat me. Please put up or shut up!

Vamp: well I'm not the one who's playing hide and seek. (With that notion the slayer jumps from behind a tombstone and onto the back of the vamp.)

Slayer: how you like your stake rare, medium, or in your heart? (Slayer kicks vamp in his stomach and gives him and uppercut to the chin. Vamp grabs the slayer and throws her against a tombstone. Vamp then grabs a handful of the slayers hair and head butts her.)

Slayer: hey that hurt and you've messed up my hair! It's on now! (Slayer punches vamp in the stomach then starts to run.)

Tommy: hey guys this is the place.

Jason: umm I don't see anything strange so far bro, we should split up.

Tommy: yeah you're right. Kim, Jas, Billy and I we'll go east. Rocky, Adam, Zack, Aisha head west. Be safe. (Before any of them could go their separate ways the slayer runs past them and right behind her trail followed the vamp.)

Rocky: what were we supposed to be doing again? I'm confused.

Aisha: I think we should be helping that girl, I have a feeling she's in trouble.

(The slayer runs up a tree, back flips, and then kicks the vamp in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the tree. The slayer takes out her stake and plunges it into the vamps chest. The rangers get there jus in time to see the vamp dusted.)

Zack: did she jus stab him?

Adam: yeah

Zack: and did he just turn to dust?

Adam: yeah

Slayer: uhh hi there, didn't know I had and audience. (Beep, beep, beep)

Zordon: rangers the reason I sent you to Sunnydale was for you to see a new breed of good fighting for mankind. The scene you've just witness was a slayer doing her duty by killing the demons of the world. Sunnydale is naturally called the "hell-mouth", because many demons reside here.)

Slayer: I have a question. Who are you guys and who are you talking to?

Kim: hi, my name is Kim, that's Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Zack, and Tommy. We're the Power Rangers.

Slayer: oh, well nice to meet you guys. My name is Buffy.

Zordon: I arranged for you to meet Buffy. You all must join forces I'm afraid a new threat has evolved. Rita and Zedd have join forces with the demon Drake. He has many powers, do not under estimate him.

Buffy: I've heard of the name Drake before. My watcher Wesley mentioned him awhile ago.

Zordon: rangers, you now know your new mission. Only you and Buffy can save the world…….

Buffy: Guys you won't believe who I ran into last night when I was patrolling.

Xander: ooh, let me guess. You ran into a singing hamster singing?

Buffy: not really.

Cordelia: you meet someone who has worst fashion sense then you?

Buffy: shut up! (Through the library doors enters Wesley, Buffy's watcher.) Wes, what do you know about Drake?

Wes: Drake, oh dear let me think. He's a Lancôme demon, last of his kind, very anti-human.

Buffy: wow, I'm so impress; we can beat this guy without having the power rangers brought into this.

Willow: the Power Rangers, those are the guys you met last night? That's so cool!

Xander: are they like alien creatures with scaly skin and stuff?

Buffy: no, they're regular teen like you and me.

Cordelia: so you're saying that they're slayers and losers just like you guys? Whoa, I had no idea

Buffy: You guys have to meet them. They're coming today.

Xander: super-duper, I better freshen up. Be right back.

Coredelia: like any of the rangers would fall for you.

Xander: you fell for me. Now if you'll excuse me. (The rangers arrive at Sunnydale high at around 11 AM)

Tommy: hello?

Buffy: oh hi, Tommy it is?

Tommy: right.

Wes: glad you could make it. What Buffy told me is that this Rita and Zedd are teaming up with Drake.

Kim: yep, so it's very urgent for us to join forces. (Xander walks in looking very neat and groomed)

Xander: howdy folks! (Beep, beep, beep)

Alpha: ai, yi, yi! Rangers come to the command center quick and bring Buffy with you, its urgent!

Jason: we're on our way alpha. (The rangers and Buffy transport to the command center)

Zack: yo man, what up?

Zordon: look towards the viewing globe.

Rita: tonight is the night earth will be no more! (Demons, Vamps, putties, and monsters all cheer.)

Zedd: the reason you are all here is to make sure the slayer and the Power Rangers are destroyed! Go now and kill them!

Hooded figure: wait a moment, it seems like we're being spied upon. Hello rangers and Buffy, my name is Drake. There's nothing you can do to stop us….. (The viewing globe goes hazy and alarms start going off.)

Buffy: its time to fight, let's get this over with!

Zordon: Zack, Billy, Jason, Adam, and Aisha stay in Angel grove. Tommy, Kim, Buffy and rocky go to Sunnydale. May the power protect to you!

Tommy: it's morphin time!

Rita: Zeddy- boo, how are we getting beat by those pesky rangers and that slayer?

Zedd: Rita honey, I have no idea. We shouldn't have join forces with Drake. Putties, monsters retreat!

Billy: there are so many putties and monsters.

Zack; I know man, but don't give up we can do this! (Then the putties and monsters all disappeared)

Jason: is this a trick? Where did they all go?

Adam: do you think they all went to Sunnydale to gang up on the others?

Jason: lets teleport to Sunnydale, they need our help. (Ranger all teleport to Sunnydale)

Buffy: don't forget that you need to stab the vamps in their chest or decapitate their heads from the body you can do the same to the demons too. (Other rangers got there to see their fellow comrades dusting all the vamps and killing demons. So they took out their swords and did as the others did to the vamps and demons. In no time all the evil they were fighting was destroyed. All but one, Drake, was left standing.)

Drake: no, this was supposed to work. (Drake the starts throwing energy balls at the rangers and Buffy. But out of all the dust from the energy balls, Buffy came through with the rangers with behind her. Swiftly Buffy threw an axe at Drake and it caught him in the neck. Behind Buffy the rangers got out their power canon and with one shot and that was the end of Drake.)

Buffy: guys we totally jus kicked butt. I knew we could do it! It was so cool meeting you guys, hopefully we can get back together but not under these circumstances.

Rocky: yeah, this has been an interesting experience.

Zack: but Buffy you're a really cool person, and we have the up most respect for you.

Buffy: I have nothing but respect for you guys too.

Zordon: rangers, Buffy I am glad to say that the threat is over with for you as a team. We must go our separate ways now to defend our different kinds of evil. Buffy thanks for all your help, you're a great warrior.

Buffy: thanks Zordon. Hey guys since we're done do y'all want to go to the Bronze; it's a local club.

Kim: sure, why not. I think we need to have fun before we go back home.

Buffy: ok, let's go!


End file.
